


Do You Like Night Vale, Carlos?

by Oxytreza



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Deviates From Canon, Fluff, M/M, Nerds in Love, short fic, very brief mention of sex, very very brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxytreza/pseuds/Oxytreza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos had been assigned in Night Vale for a two years grant, and now the end of the second year is near...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Like Night Vale, Carlos?

**Author's Note:**

> Written before "Condos" had been released, hence canon divergence.
> 
> This is the very first fanfiction I wrote for Night Vale, somewhere around august 2013, and the first in years. It's refreshing, writing again.

Carlos wakes up in the middle of the night, one night.

He starts a little, like awakening from a nightmare, and stares into the darkness. There's a slight hum from the bathroom, probably the ghost in the mirror. He takes a breath, then extends his hand to the other side of the bed. He wants to touch Cecil, feel his skin under his fingertips to help him falls back asleep, but he feels nothing but empty sheets.

He raises on one elbow, slipping his hands under the sheets, definitely empty.

Turning toward the nightstand, he flicks the light on and, sure enough, Cecil isn't in bed.

Carlos gets up, slips on his boxers and calls softly into the flat, "Cecil?"

He walks into the dark living room, not bothering to turn the lights on. There's a soft breeze caressing his face, and he turns toward the balcony door. It's open, and Cecil is sitting on a chair outside, watching the webbing of lights of the sleeping city, as well as those above it, above the Arby's.

Carlos walks to him, steps up behind him on the cold concrete and sets his right hand on the back of Cecil's neck, lightly pressing his thumb into the knob of his spine.

"Hey, querido... What are you doing here?"

Cecil doesn't answer right away. He's wearing Carlos' shirt, too large for him, and the sleeve slips down his right shoulder, exposing skin almost too white in the electric night light. He folds his left leg to rest his cheek on his knee, and his fingers lace together on his ankle.

Carlos bends down to kiss the expanse of exposed skin, trailing his lips over Cecil's neck, who shudders and sighs at the touch.

"Do you like Night Vale, Carlos?"

The question takes Carlos a little aback and he stays mouth pressed to Cecil's shoulder, contemplating the question and his answer.

"Yes,” he finally murmurs, “Of course I do."

"I’ve always loved Night Vale," Cecil continues, not taking his eyes off the city unfolding under his gaze.

He seems vulnerable in this moment in a way Carlos has never seen him before, and it's shaking his heart apart. His hand is still resting on the blonde's neck and he presses lightly, murmuring, "Well, it's your hometown."

"It’s not just that," he says, but he doesn't develop further.

There's a silence, and Carlos maneuvers around the chair and crouches in front of Cecil, slips his hands on the blonde's thighs, who looks down at him with some ghost of a smile on his lips. Carlos tilts his head, kisses Cecil's knee, and curls his fingers around the thin ankle resting in front of him, rubbing gently with his thumb. He longs for Cecil in ways he’s never experienced before. It had been scary at first, but not anymore.

"Come back to bed," he says quietly, and this time Cecil really smiles down at him.

"I love you, Carlos." It's not the first time he’s said it, but this time Carlos' breath stops. It sounds like a goodbye, and Carlos is starting to see where this is going.

It's been two years, and it was a two year assignment, after all. Cecil knows. Knows that Carlos should be leaving soon because there is no grant money to come in, and no reason for the team of scientists to stay, even if they’ve barely cracked open the first of Night Vale's mysteries.

But Carlos has a new reason to stay now.

He blinks and stands up, offers his hands to Cecil. "Cecil, querido. I love you too, but please come back to bed. It's freezing."

Cecil gets up and follows him into the bedroom, where Carlos divests him of his shirt, kissing the cold skin along the way. He pushes him gently on the bed, follows him under the covers, and spoons him tightly, face pressed against the nape of his neck.

There's a long silence, and Carlos listen to Cecil's breath, before beginning to speak. "I was thinking about finding a place to stay after the assignment is over."

Cecil turns in Carlos’ arms, looks up at him with both anxious and hopeful eyes. "A place...?"

"Yeah. The room above the lab is hardly a good place to stay, and your flat is a little bit small for two people." He looks carefully at Cecil, a small smile finding its way on his lips. Cecil's eyes are like saucers, and he's pressing his whole body against Carlos.

"But...,” Cecil stops and gulps before going on, "Your family...? Aren't they back home?"

"Well, you're here, aren't you?" Carlos says with a warm smile, hands slipping down to rest on Cecil's hips, thumb pressing into quickly warming skin. The blonde looks at him in silence, mouth open and eyes wide, as if he can’t believe what Carlos is saying. Finally, he hooks his leg over Carlos' hip, uses it to pull him closer, and kisses him, hard and sweet, and he moans "Oh, Carlos..." into his mouth. Carlos kisses him back, caresses his neck and his shoulders, and murmurs Cecil's name back at him.

When the room is silent again, no longer full of gasping breaths and soft moans; after they’ve made love and Cecil is sleeping with his head tucked under Carlos' chin and his white body draped over dark skin, both covered in cooling sweat, Carlos looks at the ceiling, fingers tracing patterns on Cecil's naked shoulder. He's smiling, and there's a warm pit of excited happiness in his stomach. He looks over at his boyfriend, the moniker suddenly sounding like not enough, and his heart aches in the best way.

He sinks into a deep slumber, for once with no dreams to trouble it.

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on [tumblr](http://oxytrezart.tumblr.com) for more Cecilos fun and have a little chat!


End file.
